


take it off (for me)

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “Hurry up and take it off before I do it for you.”“Well damn, Daichi. That doesn’t exactly make me want to stop.”





	take it off (for me)

**Author's Note:**

> **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KUROO!** *throws confetti* 
> 
> And everyone, this is my first time writing something this explicit, so please be gentle with me. Wait... that sounds wrong. 
> 
> Anyway, this operates under [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11921589) universe, but could probably be read on its own.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“They’re sound asleep,” Kuroo murmurs on Daichi’s ear, as he wraps his arms around him.

Daichi sighs with a smile as he melts into the warmth of Kuroo’s embrace. “Finally,” he says softly.

“Yeah, finally.” Kuroo says in between planting soft kisses along the back of his neck. “So… about that reward...”

Daichi huffs a breathy laugh, turning around to face his husband properly. He cups Kuroo’s cheeks with both hands and smiles at him. Without saying anything, he gently pulls Kuroo’s head down and meets him for a kiss.

Kuroo’s eyes slide shut as he moans softly at the contact. He puts his hands on Daichi’s hips and pulls him closer. He’s about to coax Daichi’s mouth open to slip his tongue in, but Daichi pulls away before he can do it.

“Dai…”

Daichi chuckles at the soft sound of complaint Kuroo made.

“I don’t think I can take you seriously. Not when you’re still wearing that onesie,” Daichi says with a teasing grin, giving the onesie a pointed look.

Kuroo gives him an affronted expression. “Excuse you, I look devastatingly handsome in this get-up.”

Daichi shakes his head. “I think you meant devastatingly ridiculous,” he says, eyes shining with amusement. It changes to something teasing and sensual, when he pats Kuroo’s cheek and says “Take it off so we can get to the rewarding part.”

He backs away from Kuroo never breaking eye contact. He gets to the edge of the bed after a few steps, sits on top of the covers and slowly crawls backward, until his back hits the headboard.

His unspoken message of wanting Kuroo to follow him was clear.

Kuroo swallows, immensely turned on by Daichi’s blatant seduction. He knows he’s the one that suggested doing it tonight, but he loves it when Daichi indulges him. He falls in love even more, when Daichi actually makes an effort to seduce him.

But, despite his growing arousal, he decides against immediately shedding off the onesie and decides to tease Daichi some more.

“Oh, ridiculous, eh? Doesn’t this tail make you go all hot and bothered?” He turns his back on Daichi and sways his hip, effectively making the dragon tail of the onesie swing from side-to-side. He holds the base of the tail, and twirls it around, making a poor replica of a feather boa.

Daichi snort before he loses it and had to cover his face with a pillow to muffle his laugh. “Oh my god, you’re so embarrassing,” he groans. When Kuroo doesn’t stop, he throws the pillow he’s holding at him. It hits Kuroo directly at the back. “Hurry up and take it off before I do it for you.”

Kuroo instantly stops and stands straight. He looks at Daichi over his shoulder. “Well damn, Daichi. That doesn’t exactly make me want to stop.” He waggles his eyebrows playfully, as he swishes the tail again.

When Kuroo said this, Daichi does this devastatingly hot thing he does, where he tilts his head a little to the side and tips his chin down, a clear look of challenge accepted in his eyes and small impish smirk on his lips. It makes Kuroo pause what he’s doing and makes his arousal grow a little more.

Before he can react, Daichi’s already kneeling close to the edge of the bed. He grabs the tail and pulls Kuroo by it. Kuroo almost falls over the bed when the back of his knees hit the edge, but Daichi steadies him. Holding him at the waist, he turns Kuroo around. Once Kuroo’s facing him properly, he slides his hands up Kuroo’s chest, until he reaches Kuroo’s head and pushes the hood off, as he runs his hands through the messy black hair.

Daichi’s hands slides down the back of Kuroo’s head until it stops on his nape. Kuroo feels Daichi’s fingers lace together, then a pull, as Daichi anchors himself as he sits up properly, making them face to face again.

“I warned you,” Daichi whispers, breathe fanning over Kuroo’s lips. Kuroo gulps and Daichi tilts his head to the side, dropping light kisses over Kuroo’s jaw, and makes his way down the column of his neck. Kuroo tilts his head to the other side, giving Daichi more access, eyes shut as he relishes the soft kisses.

Daichi stops when he reaches the collar of the onesie. Kuroo groans at the pause and opens his eyes. When he looks down, Daichi’s eyes flicker at him, making sure that he’s watching, before his tongue darts out and catches the wide zipper of the onesie. He bites it between his teeth and tugs it down, while his fingers unlocked, and he slides it down the sides of Kuroo’s neck, pushing the onesie off Kuroo’s shoulders.

Kuroo knows that he’s done for, the moment Daichi gave him the look, although how, exactly, he wasn’t sure. Watching Daichi unzip the onesie using his teeth is too dangerous for his heart. He’s panting and feels incredibly hot at the sight, and he’s got the sudden awareness of how much his cock is straining against the thin material of his boxers, but Kuroo couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kuroo lets out a heartfelt groan when Daichi’s hands slide over his chest, just as the zipper had made its way down to his crotch, lightly bumping his arousal. By now, Daichi is bending down in front of Kuroo, hands on Kuroo’s waist for support and his back arched beautifully. He looks up at Kuroo, then opens his mouth, letting go of the zipper, making the onesie pool at Kuroo’s feet.

Daichi’s mouth is so close to Kuroo’s obvious arousal, so close Kuroo can feel Daichi’s hot breathe over it. So close that Daichi only needs to move a bit closer or Kuroo just has to push it a little forward, and he’ll be able to feel Daichi’s mouth around him.

Before he can do so, Daichi moves away, his hot breathe and his rough hands leaving Kuroo at the same time, as he sits back on the bed. His eyes are half-lidded but lighted with lust and Kuroo could tell that he’s affected by his actions, just as much as Kuroo is.

Daichi licks his lips then says, “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Kuroo snaps out of his seduction induced haze and wastes no time in pulling off his shirt and throwing it on the floor. The bed dips when he kneels on it, moving inside the open space between Daichi’s legs. He reaches for the hem of Daichi’s shirt and pulls it off of Daichi in one smooth motion and throws it away as well.

He gently pushes Daichi down on the bed and follows him, meeting him for a kiss. Daichi easily opens up for Kuroo, as he latches on Kuroo’s head and pulls him even closer. Kuroo’s tongue are sliding across Daichi’s own, while his hands are moving across the expanse of Daichi’s chest, skimming along ridges of muscles. Daichi gives out a particularly drawn out moan, when Kuroo’s fingers brushed a nipple.

Kuroo, aroused by the reaction, brushes them again and again, just to feel Daichi squirm under him. Deciding to do some more, he pinches a nub and rolls it between his thumb and forefinger. Daichi breaks the kiss as he flings his head back with a loud gasp, eyes shut tight. He instinctively pushes his hips up, and they both moan in pleasure as their lengths come into contact with each other.

They take a moment to collect themselves, with Kuroo’s face burrowed in the juncture of Daichi’s neck and shoulders, inhaling the scent of soap mixed with sweat, creating a smell that is uniquely Daichi. Daichi, on the other hand is breathing close to Kuroo’s ear, his hands softly carding through his husband’s hair, making it even messier.

Their down time comes to an and end when Kuroo plants wet kisses along Daichi’s neck, moving up until he reaches the tips of Daichi’s ears and bites it softly. He continues dropping butterfly kisses over Daichi’s jaw and cheeks, seemingly taking his time. Kuroo lifts himself up to look at Daichi, and finds him looking at him with tenderness, along with the lust that he’s trying to keep at bay.

“Tetsu, I haven’t given you your reward yet,” Daichi whispers, brushing the back of his finger across Kuroo’s cheekbone.

Kuroo raises an eyebrow at him, despite himself. “Oh, there’s more?” he asks quite breathless.

Daichi bites his lips and nods his head. “If you want…”

“Well,” Kuroo says slowly, “who am I to refuse? How do you want me?”

“Under me, for starters.”

Kuroo gapes at Daichi for a moment, before he gathers himself and moves away, as they maneuver themselves to the position Daichi wanted.

With Kuroo under him while he’s straddling one of Kuroo’s legs, Daichi wordlessly cups Kuroo’s face in his hands and kisses him. It’s soft and slow, unlike the frenzied way they have been doing before. Daichi takes his time to relish the soft feel of Kuroo’s lips against his, mussing up Kuroo’s hair as he sucks into his bottom lip.

Kuroo finds himself closing his eyes and just letting himself be stimulated by the sensations Daichi is alighting in him. His hands resume their journey across Daichi’s body, leisurely caressing all the parts he could put his hands on. He slides it down Daichi’s back, feeling him shudder above him, before he moves it over the swell of Daichi’s ass and squeezes it gently.

Daichi bits his lower lip in warning, eliciting a sharp gasp from Kuroo. He tugs on the hair behind Kuroo’s head, exposing his neck, then starts sucking on his Adam’s apple. He does the same along Kuroo’s collar bones, sucking and biting along the places he knows that turns Kuroo on, feeling large hands clench at his sides tight whenever he bites down particularly hard and hearing the way he softly whines Daichi’s name when Daichi laves at the spot.

Daichi pauses and studies the blooming marks he’s left. Smirking and satisfied with his handiwork, he frees Kuroo’s hair from his hold, and gently pushes him down with one hand. He goes back to trailing kisses along Kuroo’s chest, working his way down his muscled abdomen, sliding himself lower until he reaches the soft patch of hair not covered by the boxers.

Kuroo’s arousal is still evident, with the way it’s bulging under the boxers mentioned and how it’s stained wet. This is definitely not their first time doing this, but it has been a while since they were able to be this intimate with each other again.

Daichi hooks his fingers under the waistband of Kuroo’s boxers and promptly frees the cock from its confines, pulling it down the length of Kuroo’s legs. He looks up at Kuroo, as he palms his cock and wraps a hand around it, then starts stroking the hard, hot length.

Kuroo lets out a broken whine the moment Daichi’s hand twist around him; his breathing stutters when Daichi thumbs on the slit. He stops breathing when he feels Daichi’s tongue replace his thumb.

Daichi runs his tongue down the length of Kuroo’s shaft, then back up again before he puts it in his mouth, going lower, moaning around the familiar taste of Kuroo. He hollows his cheeks as he moves up, in a move that he was sure will have Kuroo making desperate keening sounds above him. Daichi releases Kuroo’s dick with a pop and Kuroo zeroes in on the erotic sight of Daichi’s swollen and glistening lips, before he sees him dive down again.

Kuroo’s hands finds its way to Daichi’s head, curling it over his hair, lost to the pleasurable sensation of Daichi’s wet and hot mouth around him, building him up and pushing him over the edge. Then he feels it, the unmistakable heat pooling at his groin. His grip on Daichi’s hair tighten, as he thrusts his hips deeper in Daichi’s mouth.

“Dai-Daichi… I’m close,” Kuroo warns. He lets go of Daichi’s hair and finds purchase on the messed up sheets of their bed. It’s him giving Daichi the chance to pull back, since he knows that Daichi doesn’t always like it when he comes inside his mouth.

But tonight, Daichi seems eager to fulfill his promise and to let Kuroo reap his reward, because instead of pulling away, he stays there, Kuroo’s length close to being so deep inside his throat, his bright eyes coaxing Kuroo to come.

It had been Kuroo’s undoing. Electricity run across the length of his arched back, and his head thrown back in soundless ecstasy as he fills Daichi’s mouth with his come.

Daichi waits for him to come down from his high, before he pulls away from Kuroo’s cock, lips red and wet with saliva and Kuroo’s essence. He swallows, and he winces a little at the bitter after taste. He soon finds Kuroo’s hand cupping his cheek, and Kuroo looking at him dazedly.

“Daichi… _Daichi._ That was…amazing,” he sighs, lust starting to clear away from his eyes.

Daichi crawls up above him, then places a tender kiss on Kuroo’s lips. “Good,” he breathes. “But we’re not done yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably add more to this, but I have reached my smut limit for today so... *sighs*  
> Major props to all the writers who can write smut without breaking into a fit of giggles or suffer moments of almost debilitating embarrassment, because man, writing smut is hard. 
> 
> Absolutely no pun intended. 
> 
> ~~Everybody, sing with me now! That onesie on the floor~~~
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
